Lara Croft's Last Treasure
by Ffreq
Summary: What happens when a realistically fit young archeologist is faced with the deadly traps of an ancient temple? This is a story of Lara Croft's tomb-raiding exploration gone wrong. She isn't a superhuman of any sort here (or a videogame heroine for that matter), just a fit enough adventurer - will that be enough to survive? Borderline T/M-rating, with intense scenes of pain (no sex).
1. Part 1

Lara Croft's Last Treasure.

This is a story written in August 2012 and posted first back then on a different website. Even though I had polished the text attentively enough back then, I acknowledge that there might be a few typos left here and there or weirdly structured sentences. I might fix it at some point in the future (as version 1.1 or something), but even if I do that eventually, nothing is going to be changed in the storyline itself, so this is the absolutely final version.

DISCLAIMER: Lara Croft character and the Tomb Raider franchise as a whole are a property of their respective copyright owners. This story is not a part of the canon and is entirely a fanfiction written on the "fair use" basis, as a derivative work, without any intent of copyright violation. The author strongly does not approve any violence against the will of the subject. This story does not feature depictions of said person-on-person violence, but containts vivid and graphic descriptions of similarly themed unsettling scenes nevertheless; if you find such scenes uncomfortable, you should not proceed.

The story is long enough, containing more than 8000 words and being worth about 40-45 minutes of reading. For convenience of reading, it's split into 3 chapters - the story was written as a whole without any intention of having 3 chapters in it, so the chapters are just dividing it into parts of roughly the same size and don't indicate any logical beginning or a conclusion to each part. However, you can still read it part by part with taking breaks and it shouldn't affect the perception of the story anyhow.

SHORT SUMMARY: In this story, expect Lara Croft to deal with deadly traps of all sorts in an ancient temple-like structure, receiving cutting and scratching wounds, heavy beatings and such (and losing her clothes during all this for the sake of fanservice). Lara here isn't a superhuman of any sort, just a fit enough girl, without too much endurance for her injuries - overall, I tried to take a more or less realistic approach of what a human body can handle. Think of it as a real-life person put into a videogame-ish environment.

Lara's looks here are the same as she had during Legend / Anniversary / Underworld games. As for clothes / details: long braid of dark hair; a short sleeveless brown tank-top, breasts of larger-than-average but still not very big size, short shorts of rough material of khaki color with a couple of pockets on her butt, two black stripes on her thighs holding a pair of pistols, army-style boots starting from the middle of her calves, quite tanned skin.

Any opinions / reviews of the story would be much appreciated.

* * *

"Lara, I'm losing your signal," - the voice in the ear headset was covered in noise. "Yes, I'm getting into a cave now. Will report when I come back out with the disk. Over and out." The girl clicked a button on the headset and took it off her ear, putting it into the pocket on the back of her shorts. She was standing at the mouth of a cave in the middle of the rainforest; with tall trees surrounding it, it was really hard to find. Lara reached for a bag of glowsticks hanging on her hip and threw one into the darkness of the cave; its lime light showed that the floor of the cave was 3 or 4 meters below, the entrance she had discovered seemed to serve more like a window rather than an exit that you could walk out of. Going to one of the nearby trees, the girl took a rope from her other hip, made a secure loop around the tree base and threw the rope down into the cave. Turning around, she gave one last look around the surroundings and let the sun caress her skin for another few seconds, then grabbed the rope with both hands and started to descend into the cave.

Reaching the floor with her feet, Lara let go of the rope and took a small knife out of her backpack, cutting the rope at the ground level, grabbing the rest of it and putting it on her hip again - she might need it a few more times. She picked up the glowstick from the ground and took a look around - the caves seemed natural and untouched, but coming close to one of the walls, Lara noticed a faint layer of paint on it, reminding a very old drawing of a triangle with a circle inside it. The adventuress smiled - the temple surely was somewhere very close. It was believed to have been lost centuries ago, and the local tribes of that time are said to have concealed treasures inside it, most notably the golden disk of magical properties and, more importantly, great value.

The entrance she had found was indeed a window into the cave, so she now had a choice of two ways to go. Going a little bit further down one of the ways, Lara found another symbol on the wall which looked like an arrow pointing further in this direction. It seems the temple is this way - well, even if it isn't, she can always come back and check the different route. Watching her step, the girl proceeded down the tunnel - the floor was slightly sloped, and the cave was definitely going down. In a minute or so and after a couple turns, the dim light of the glowstick started to completely fade away, Lara threw it on the ground and, before she could stop it with her foot, the stick rolled down the ground further into the cave, soon disappearing behind a turn. With a quiet sigh, the girl reached for her backpack and tried to find the flashlight in it, surrounded in complete darkness. Finally feeling it in her hands, she stood up and turned it on - hitting the bat's nest near the ceiling with the powerful beam of light. Lara screamed shortly as the alarmed bats rushed at her, she instinctively stepped back and, tripping over her backpack, fell back, painfully smashing her elbow against the hard rock of the cave floor. The bats, however, weren't interested in her presense and simply flew away further, most probably into that window she had discovered; Lara quickly reached for the gun on her thigh, but realized it wasn't necessary at all. She winced a bit from the pain in her arm; pointing the flashlight at it, she saw a mild scratch and some blood. "Great," - she sighed, getting back on her feet and putting the backpack on...

It wasn't long until the cave lead her into a clearly man-made room, or more like a corridor of some sort, with the cave entering it in the middle from the side. Lara carefully peeked at both sides of it, noticing nothing that would seem strange... Interesting. This corridor had to have some function, but it didn't seem much like a continuation of the path, rather than just a room crossing the path... It had a few torches lying on the ground, though. Lara stepped forward to pick one of them and as she moved her leg forward for another step, she felt a very slight touch of some thread against her foot, similar to tripwire... The same moment something quietly clicked in the left wall of the corridor, and before the girl realized anything, three arrows shot out of the almost unnoticeable holes along the corridor, two of them just flying past her into the opposite wall, and the third one digging deep into her bare thigh, a few centimeters lower than her pistol-holding stripe. Lara screamed from pain, falling to the floor of the corridor and clutching her injured right leg, shock and pulsating pain paralyzed her thinking; howling loudly from pain, she managed to sit down and lean against the wall, picking up the flashlight with shaking fingers and taking a look at the wound with a short cry of horror...

It was bad. The arrow entered her thigh from the inner side but didn't completely pierce it; its head was stuck deep inside her flesh without protruding from the outer side. Lara carefully touched the arrow shaft and tried to move it; even the slightest move of the arrow caused so much pain that the girl couldn't help howling. This whole situation turned out to be much worse than anything she had been expecting here... With arrows like the tribes of that time had - actually, with almost any arrows - it's impossible to get them out by simply pulling out, despite all movies an novels tell otherwise, and Lara knew that well. If the arrow is stuck deep in the flesh, the only way of getting rid of it is to push - push it deeper until its head comes out on the other side, and then break the arrow in two and pull it out. It seemed like she didn't have any other choice, her transmitter had no signal inside the cave, and there's no way she would be able to climb back up there with an arrow stuck in her thigh... Lara shuddered, realizing what she would have to do now. For this, she'd need a bandage to stop the bleeding, and something to put into her own mouth while she gets rid of the arrow in order to not bite her tongue... Except that she didn't take anything like that with her into the journey. Lara double checked the contents of the backpack - nothing. One thought, however, flashed in her mind... "Oh fuck me..."

Carefully and very slowly, using the corridor's wall as a support, the girl stood up, trying not to put too much weight on the injured leg. She unzipped her shorts and pulled them down a little bit, just to the level of the arrow, exposing her white panties. She had changed clothes during a quick bath in the small lake, just half an hour before going down into the cave, the panties were still very clean and would do good as a bandage. Now, there's only one problem - how to take them off. A knife flashed in her hand, and Lara did a couple of cuts - one at the side and one at the very bottom, pulling them out of her shorts, pulling the shorts back up and zipping them back, and then slowly sitting down with the panties in her hand. She bent the arrowed leg a bit, bringing the thigh closer to her hands, folded the cloth a couple of times and put it into her mouth. Now is the hardest part... Grabbing the arrow shaft near its tail, she pushed it into her leg, the very same moment letting out a wild cry and biting hard into the cloth in her mouth. Lara felt the arrow head move a little bit inside her - it was working, but at the cost of so much pain... Catching her breath after the first try, she started to push again - and yet again her mind was almost paralyzed by the pain, her crying was a prolonged cry of desperation, and tears appeared in her eyes... A few seconds after she had let go of the arrow and was able to think again over the pain, she could feel the arrow head under the skin on the opposite side with her fingers. One final push, there's very little left to go... Several more seconds of howling, hands holding the arrow tail so hard that the knuckles on them turned white, and teeth leaving marks in the fabric of the panties - and the arrow head broke through the skin on the outer side of her thigh with a juicy sound, and the arrow shaft slided inside the wound some more because of the pressure Lara was applying to the tail, with some blood dripping from it.

Lara was breathing heavily, but the hardest part was done. It took just a couple of seconds to break the arrow with the help of knife, causing some uncomfortable, but bearable feeling in the leg, and then, clenching her teeth again, the girl pulled the shaft out of her thigh, finally letting out a long and loud moan of satisfaction, despite blood leaking from the thigh on both sides. Time to deal with the wound... Searching again in the backpack, Lara found a small bottle of scotch that she used to keep there "just in case". Well, the case finally happened - wincing, the girl poured a bit of it onto her thigh, sanitizing the wounds, and took the pistol from the holster, opening it and grabbing one bullet. She opened the bullet with the knife and emptied the gunpowder onto the wound on the inner side of the thigh, then took a lighter out of the backpack and took a deep breath... One flash of the lighter - and her wild cry echoed again in the abandoned caves, as the gunpowder was burning on her thigh, cauterizing the wound. Taking a few seconds to calm down, Lara moved her leg a bit and repeated the same procedure on the outer side of the thigh. Pain pierced her leg again, and her teeth left noticeable marks in the gag once more, but the bleeding finally stopped... The girl took the cloth out of her mouth and applied to the thigh, squeezing it hard with the self-made bandage. A couple of secure knots, and the cloth seemed to be fixated well enough - Lara carefully stood up, but the pain was bearable now, it seemed like the main source of pain before had been the actual arrow stuck in the flesh. The girl put the lighter into the back pocket of her shorts and picked up her backpack and the flashlight, taking a step back and looking at the cave she came from. Of course, she can go back and call for evacuation, but the leg, even though still aching, didn't cause so much problems now, Lara felt like she could walk without major distress. With the golden disk probably so close, it would be stupid to turn back - and so, limping on the injured leg a bit and noticing to herself that now, without panties, the rough fabric of her shorts felt a little _too_ rough, she proceeded further down the cave intersected by this trap corridor...

Only to find out that it was a dead end. Confused, the girl returned to the corridor and this time watched her step with much more precision. There had to be some meaning to this room, except for being just a simple trap... Examining the walls and the ceiling, she finally noticed a small hatch in the ceiling. Lara carefully approached it, trying to make sure she wouldn't step into more traps, and jumped up, grabbing the hatch's edges, pulling up, and finding herself in another cave passage. This one had an incredibly flat floor - clearly a result of human work - so flat and smooth that it resembled the icy surface of the still waters of some lake. Intrigued, the adventuress proceeded down this tunnel and quickly came to a big slope going down for at least several meters. Pointing her flashlight there, Lara saw that the slope was leading into some bigger chamber... She threw another glowstick down there and tied her rope to one of the stalagmites nearby. Going down the slope would be very easy, but climbing back up could be quite tricky without the rope... Throwing the rest of the rope down into the chamber, Lara sat down onto the edge of slope and just started to slide down it on her butt, just like the children go down the slide at the playground...

However, upon landing into the chamber, she felt something wasn't right. It suddenly felt very hot from behind... A second later, she realized what it was. When she had put the lighter into her backpocket, it was left sticking out a bit, and now, upon sliding contact with the rock floor of the cave, the lighter ignited, setting her shorts on fire. Lara screamed shortly, quickly starting to pull the burning shorts down her legs and making them stuck in the pistol-holding stripes on her thighs. "Fuck... Fuck fuck fuck!" It took several more seconds to detach the pistol-holders from her legs, while the fire was almost burning her thighs and butt. Screaming louder, Lara finally pulled the shorts down her legs and threw them on the ground, starting to stomp them with her boots, but it was too late - the fabric had already charred, and there was no way that what was left of the shorts would be sitting on her hips again without falling apart. Lara hissed quietly, still feeling the burning sensation on her thighs, and reached for her backpack in search for a spare pair of shorts - finding nothing, because the only spare clothes she had were left drying on leaves near that lake up there on the surface... "Oh, why..." - Lara sighed, getting on her knees and starting to detach equipment from the burnt up shorts and put it into the backpack. Glowsticks, the rest of the rope, transmitter... The perspective of wandering around the temple while being completely bottomless didn't really comfort her, but on the other hand, there's no one watching... Lara picked up the backpack and took a look around...


	2. Part 2

The chamber was square in shape, approximately 15 by 15 meters, and Lara was standing in the middle of one of its sides. Near the opposite side, a large pedestal was located, and Lara let out a short joyful sound, seeing that on top of that pedestal, the golden disk was standing, balanced by three support rods. She took one step towards it - and the very same moment, large saws came out of deep grooves in the floor and started swinging back and forth in an intricate pattern, making Lara shudder and immediately step back. The grooves of the saws formed a rectangular grid, splitting the floor into square tiles of approximately 1.5 m size with deadly lines between each of them. Some of these tiles were red, some of them were blue, without any noticeable pattern in colors. Lara carefully approached the field of saws... This puzzle, although frightening, didn't seem so hard. She just needs to step on the tile and then wait until the saw goes past her, then jump to the next one, and so on... Watching the closest saw and waiting for the proper moment, Lara jumped right onto the red tile of the floor, catching her balance with feet slightly apart...

As soon as she landed on the tile, it moved down a centimeter or two under her weight. Looking down at the tile, the girl noticed a small hole right in the center of it, exactly under her... It was too late. Almost with the speed of an arrow, a wooden pole thrusted out of it upwards, right between Lara's parted legs, and smashed precisely into her vulnerable groin, unprotected by any clothes... Lara let out an absolutely wild scream, grabbing her private parts with both hands and falling on her knees, doubling over in pain and howling loudly. The pain was too sharp to handle... She could feel her pelvis being literally pierced by pain in all directions; Lara fell on her back and squeezed her thighs together, locking her hand between them and crying out, even with tears appearing in her eyes. The hit was devastating; never before the girl had experienced a low blow on herself and had no idea it could hurt so much... It wasn't until the very last fraction of a second that she heard a buzzing noise come closer and closer to her, and realized that she was now lying on the floor with her neck exactly in the way of incoming saw. She thrusted her upper body up - the saw went just millimeters behind her head, still catching her long braid and cutting away almost all of it, making Lara scream momentarily from fear, thinking that the weird pulling sensation was her own head being pulled into the saw. The girl was just sitting on the tile now, in relative safety, still holding her groin with both hands and moaning from pain... Only within half a minute she was able to get back on her slightly shaking feet. "So, lesson learned," - she thought to herself, - "never stand in the center of these..."

Waiting for another saw to pass by, Lara jumped onto the next red tile, this time very carefully, onto the edge of it - the pole burst out of the hole in the center and retracted back, missing the girl completely and making her exhale calmly. So, it works. On the other hand, all the other tiles surrounding her were blue now, except for the one that she came from. "What's the difference?.." - Lara murmured, reaching for the glowstick in her backpack and throwing it onto one of the blue tiles... Nothing. Although the stick was too lightweight for the tile to react, probably... The girl took off her backpack and threw it accurately onto the tile - and with a mechanic noise, the blue tile suddenly worked like a trapdoor in the floor, dropping the backpack into some dark pit. "No!" - Lara screamed, rushing to the edge of the tile in an attempt to catch the backpack, but was stopped by the saw going right past her. Waiting for the saw to go by, Lara carefully peeked down the pit - the glowsticks on the side of the backpack were lighting the bottom of it a little bit; it was good 4 meters deep with large wooden vertical spikes, on one of which the backpack was hanging now. Lara let out a displeased sound, realizing that even if she risked her life trying to get the backpack by bending down there among all these saws, she still wouldn't reach it, it was too low. All her equipment was there in the backpack, even the transmitter... "It's not that bad, Lara," - she quietly spoke to herself, trying to calm down. After all, there was a backup evacuation point from where she could call the base later. Right now the golden disc was almost in front of her, only a few tiles separated them, so it would be stupid to give up now...

All the tiles surrounding her were blue, meaning sure death. Lara waited for the saw to pass by and, taking a short running start on her red tile, jumped over the blue one, landing on the very edge of the next red one a bit poorly, bringing most of her weight on the injured leg. Screaming shortly, Lara fell on all fours... The pole was unforgiving - before the girl realized the position she was in, it thrusted out of the tile, hitting her brutally into the stomach, near the belly button, and even sending her body upwards into the air a bit with its force. Lara almost threw up from the heavy blow, cuddling on the tile and moaning from pain; her stomach was aching like hell, in addition to that previous groin attack that she still felt... "Ok, Lara, get it together... You can do it. _I_ can do it." The girl slowly stood up, still holding her belly, and, charting the route of neighbouring red tiles, continued to hop from one to another, this time trying not to lose her balance. Surprisingly, now that she learned from her mistakes, the rest of the path went without troubles - and within a minute, Lara was standing right near the pedestal, with the golden disk in front of her excited eyes.

Lara reached her hand to grab it - and as soon as the disk left its support rods, the whole place trembled a bit, making the girl shudder and take a panicked look around. The entrance she had come through - the one leading to the cave with the slope - was quickly being closed by a massive descending stone door; Lara opened her mouth in horror, but another sound appeared behind her - another passage was opening up instead, right near the pedestal. After several more seconds, the place was silent again; Lara looked suspiciously at the new passage, but it seemed that she had to go there anyway - the way back was completely blocked... Shaking her head and getting her thoughts together, the adventuress took the golden disk again from the support rods and carefully took it off the pedestal. It was heavy enough - most probably, it was indeed made from a single block of gold - and it was also big, thick and not very easy to carry in one's hands. But her backpack was now gone, and even her shorts were gone, even though the disk wouldn't fit into the back pockets anyway... Confused, Lara looked around, looking for at least some piece of cloth... Nothing around. The only fabric that she had were two remaining pieces of her own clothing, except for the boots, of course - her tank top and her bra. "It's like this place really wants to get me naked," - Lara sighed, putting the disk on the ground, taking off her short top and tying it into a sack that one can carry on the shoulder. Now, the only clothes left on her body were her white bikini-type bra and boots... And the pistols on her thighs, of course.

Lara took a few steps down the newly opened passage, but understood very soon that it was dark. Too dark for her to see anything. The flashlight was in her backpack, the glowsticks were in her backpack, even her lighter was there... Going back into the chamber with the pedestal and looking around again, Lara noticed a few torches lying on the ground. This would do just fine, she just needed something to ignite them with... The girl reached for one of her pistols and pressed its barrel against the material of the torch. Now, if she does it properly, when she pulls the trigger, small fire emerging from the gun should set the torch on fire. A deafeningly loud bang... and Lara cried out from pain in her left side, the very same moment hearing a momentarily late sound of several ricochets of the bullet from the walls of the chamber. What are the odds... Her own bullet, reflecting from the walls, almost hit the girl, barely scratching Lara's left side right above the hipbone. A scratch from the bullet, however, is nothing like a scratch against the stone... Lara moaned, grabbing her side and feeling blood under her hand. It wasn't too bad; the bleeding was bearable, but the scratch hurt a lot; Lara examined the long red slide on her body and, upon making sure she won't bleed out, let out a displeased sigh. "What a terribly unlucky day..." At least this wasn't in vain - the torch, lying on the ground after Lara had dropped it from unexpected pain, was burning well, lighting the ground around it. Lara bent to grab it and, putting the bag made out of the tank top with the disk in it on her shoulder, entered the dark passage...

As soon as she turned around the corner, her foot stepped onto some pressure plate with quiet clicking noise. Lara immediately rushed back behind the corner and carefully peeked out - but no deadly arrows flew towards her. On the other hand... The long corridor in front of her was intersected by several horizontal cracks from the floor to the ceiling, and in these cracks, massive metal pendulums were swinging now, blocking her path. Whoever had designed this temple clearly didn't want anyone to come out alive with the disk... Cursing quietly, Lara stood in the middle of the corridor, examining the motions of giant pendulums. After a few seconds, she figured out the pattern - if she times it right, she could run along the corridor without any of the pendulums hitting her. She took a deep breath and fixed the sack on her shoulder. Time to go... Now! The girl rushed forward, missing the first pendulum by barely an inch, but the way in front of her was clear. A few last steps... She wasn't fast enough. The last metal pendulum came as if out of nowhere, smacking into Lara's body from the right. A sickening sound of a few broken bones, and the girl was literally sent flying into the left wall, a meter or two above the floor and slightly forward because of her momentum, falling to the floor and screaming from the sudden sharp pain. If only she had been a fraction of a second faster - but she was agonizing from pain on the floor, grabbing her right side and feeling a couple of broken ribs and dull pain in the hip. The hip was most probably unharmed, just hit hard, but the ribs... Taking a deep breath for another moan, Lara felt her right lung being squeezed slightly by the rib fragments. With every breath she took, she felt these fragments stabbing into her lung, and every move that required some flexibility, even a simple attempt to get up, caused her to moan from pain. That lost backpack also had a couple doses of painkillers, she remembered, carefully standing back up with the torch in her hand. Looking forward, she noticed a dim light coming from the end of the corridor...

Coming closer, she saw that it was a rather large room with marble columns in it, but otherwise completely empty. Looking up, Lara saw that the room had some sort of a second floor, around 4 meters above - or, rather, just a wide catwalk around the whole perimeter, good 2-3 meters wide. On one side of that catwalk, she could see a passage leading somewhere else, and on the other side, there apparently once was a staircase from the floor to this catwalk, but now its collapsed remains were lying on the floor, with no way of getting up to the catwalk. "If only I had a rope..." - Lara thought, trying to think how she could get up. Climbing the columns could be a variant, with them being rough and having some ledges, but she would prefer doing it in full clothing, not almost completely naked... Wandering among the columns, she suddenly heard a weird noise from behind, as if stones were rubbing against each other. Lara turned back and stood amazed... A giant man made of stone, no less than 4 meters high - a stone golem. He had been apparently standing behind one of the columns, concealed from view, and was left here to guard the room. And now he was walking directly towards Lara. Letting out a short scream and reaching to her left thigh with shaking hands, Lara unhooked the pistol and pointed at the golem. Bang, bang, bang! Bullets reflected from the polished stone of golem's face, and the thing didn't even bother, it seemed. Standing near one of the columns, the golem suddenly grabbed it with both hands and pushed, leaning it towards the girl. Realizing what was about to happen, Lara quickly ran to the side - and the column smashed into the floor where she had been standing a few seconds ago, causing a minor "earthquake" and making the girl fall, but quickly get back on her feet. A few more shots into the golem, leading to no success, like the previous time - and the creature started to lean another column at Lara. She barely managed to jump aside - the column dropped to the floor a couple of meters away from her, breaking its marble surface in all directions around it. One triangular piece of marble flew straight towards Lara - and she cried from pain, when it smashed deep into her midriff, halfway between her navel and breasts and slightly on the left side, right under her ribs. The girl feel on her back, covering the wound with the sharpnel in it with the left hand, and fired again at the golem while he was approaching, until the gun clicked, indicating that it was empty. In panic, Lara tried to reach for the second gun on her right thigh - but the golem was already here.

Reaching out his arm towards the girl, the creature rudely grabbed her, squeezing her a bit in his hand - driving the piece of marble deeper into her body and cracking her broken ribs further, causing Lara to cry deafeningly loud and struggle in his hand. The golem moved her closer to his face, looking angrily at the girl, and then suddenly swung his hand and threw Lara away with all the force he had. She flew across almost the whole room, smashing into the wall at the catwalk level with her back so hard that it left a crack in the wall itself. Lara just slided down the wall onto the catwalk, almost unable to move; her whole body was now one big source of incredible pain, with the marble in her midriff, ribs broken even further, and her back that took a horrible beating against the wall. The girl was just lying there and crying desperately from pain, it was a real pain shock - meanwhile, the creature was busy trying to drop another column. Its top missed the catwalk by just a few inches, causing massive destruction below it, judging by the sound - and this got Lara out of this trance state. With visible effort, the girl slowly got on all fours, noticing with her side vision that the golem was now heading directly towards her. The passage she had seen before was right here, a few meters away, she just needed to get to it... Smash! - parts of concrete-like material of catwalk almost exploded right near Lara, causing her to shriek from fear and cover her head, while the debris were falling onto her back, causing even more pain - this was a result of the golem missing his fist by a few meters. Quickly, quickly... Lara crawled into the passage a second before the catwalk was crushed under her. Taking a look behind, Lara saw the golem - unable to reach her now, it just stood still, not moving at all. So, it was guarding only that room, good to know...

Lara slowly stood on her knees, every movement was now causing pain in her wounded body. First of all, the piece of marble... Not even thinking anymore of how ridiculous this is, Lara unzipped her bra and folded it in half, putting the cloth in her mouth - the following was going to be very painful. Grabbing the sharp marble with both hands, she slowly started to pull it out, not holding back her loud screams or tears anymore - driven deep into her body by the golem's embrace, the sharpnel struggled hard; it finally came out of her midriff with a juicy sound, and the girl, breathing deeply and loudly, threw it back into the room with an angry face. Some blood started to pour from the open wound, but she didn't have anything to stop it with, only the bra to bandage it, not more... Reaching her back on the right side was a challenge itself, with all the broken ribs - removing minor debris that were stuck in her back was no less of a challenge, either. Lara tried to tie her bra under her ribs to cover the wound, but soon realized it wasn't going to apply any pressure. She just needed to find an exit out of all this as soon as possible... Fixing the sack with the disk on her shoulder again, Lara slowly got up and, swinging slightly and holding the wall, continued down the rather narrow passage, absolutely naked now, except for boots on her legs and bloodied bra in her hand.


	3. Part 3

She traveled only a few meters before another pressure plate on the floor appeared in front of her. "You've got to be kidding me..." - Lara hissed, looking at the plate - good 3 meters in length and the width of the whole corridor. She could try to jump over it, but that's going to be a long jump... Taking a short running start, Lara pushed off the floor with the injured right leg - and with a short scream fell right onto the pressure plate, the very same moment looking around in panic. A sound of rotating gears could be heard, and looking above, she couldn't hold a scream of horror: the ceiling was now lowering quickly on her, about to crush her within just seconds. "No... No!.." - the ceiling was already low enough that she couldn't even stand up, and it extended much much further down the corridor, not giving any time to run or crawl out of it. Getting on all fours, Lara started to quickly move towards the end of the lowering section, but very soon it pressed on her back - if Lara hadn't rolled over on her back the same moment, her legs would be surely broken in half. "No!" - a desperate scream... Almost a second before the ceiling completely lowered on her, the girl grabbed her bag with the disk in it and placed it vertically near her. "Aaaaauuuuuughhh!" - the ceiling started to squeeze her breasts, which were now the highest point of her body... And then it suddenly stopped, hitting the golden disk in the bag. The mechanisms were clearly still working, judging by the sound, the ceiling was still trying to get even lower, but the disk apparently was hard enough to sustain the pressure. Lara looked at it in fear - she was lucky enough to put it precisely vertically to stop the ceiling, but she was still pretty much trapped, with her breasts squeezed hard by the lowering plate, causing a lot of pain. The rest of her body was free, though...

Lara looked down the almost closed corridor - just a couple more meters were separating her from freedom. Grabbing the small irregularities in the ceiling plate with her fingernails and pushing off the floor slightly with her legs, the girl slowly started to squeeze her way towards the end of the trap, crying loudly with every inch of progress - rough stone was grating against her tender breasts, tearing the flesh violently and causing incredible pain... Inch by inch, foot by foot - Lara was fighting for her own life and wasn't going to surrender so easily. She barely could see the light coming from the end of the trap with her completely teary eyes, her nipples were already pretty much ruined by the torture of grating against the rough stone... A few last centimeters - and Lara broke free finally, quickly getting the rest of her body from under the lowered ceiling and the same moment crying from pain even louder - compressed tissue of her once beautiful breasts was now aching even more, being set free again... Lara cried from horror, looking what her breasts had turned into - deeply scratched, grated, red from blood, with ruined form and aching so hard that she couldn't even touch them. Lara fell on her back, going into hysterical crying; a few seconds later, the sound of breaking material could be heard, and the ceiling trap suddenly fell onto the floor completely with all its weight, making Lara shudder and look desperately at it. The disk... The golden disk was left there, so what, now she's lived through all of this suffering in vain?.. "No... Fuck no," - the girl whispered angrily, getting up on her feet. She will find the exit. She will survive...

The corridor in front of her was ending with a large stone door and two big white square buttons on both walls in front of it. Lara cautiously approached the left one and after some hesitation pressed it... Nothing happened. Confused, she repeated the procedure with the right one - still nothing. There's two of them, probably the door requires two people to press on the buttons simultaneously... Lara stood exactly in the center of the corridor, trying to reach the left button with her fingers and then barely making it to the right one. Her arms were stretched as wide as she could, she put her feet slightly apart for better balance... Finally she managed to push both buttons with the very tips of her fingers - and the floor under her suddenly opened up like a trapdoor. Beneath it was a deep, good 5 meters in depth, dark pit filled with spikes, and above it, around two meters down from the floor level, three metal strings were located, stretching along the direction of the corridor - one in the exact center, one near the left wall and one near the right wall. As Lara flew down the trapdoor, the center metal string turned up to be right between her slightly parted legs; the girl slided lightly against it with the inner side of her left thigh... And landed right onto the sharp string with her crotch.

The strings were strained so hard that it almost didn't move down under Lara's weight, staying in place and stabbing into her left labia deeply and painfully. The girl didn't even scream... Her body literally twitched from the sharpest pain she had ever felt, her thighs clutched together and her face was pale as never before, with rolled eyes and quiet unclear sounds coming out of her mouth. Losing balance, Lara slowly started to fall to the right, finally grabbing the rightmost string with her right hand the last moment - these strings were sharp as knives, immediately cutting Lara's hand. It seemed that the girl didn't even bother about her bleeding right hand - now that she was in somewhat fixated position and not falling anywhere, she pressed her left hand against the very bottom of her groin and finally let out a series of agonizing groans through clenched teeth, panting and making a desperate sound on every exhale. It was a real agony, she couldn't even move, sitting tightly on the string with her labia pretty much dissected by it and literally shaking from pain. Her toes were curled up, her whole body was insanely tense, every muscle in her body struggled with the pain, wild screams were coming from her mouth and her eyes were wide open... No less than two minutes passed, before other sensations started to return to her, and first of all - pain in her right hand still holding the rightmost string and bleeding out. Finally being able to think again through the pain, Lara carefully reached out her left arm with the bloodied bra in it towards that string and cautiously placed it on it, providing somewhat a safe handle for her right hand and grabbing the string through the fabric. She moved her pelvis just the slightest bit - the string, still piercing the labia, moved inside the wound, making Lara howl wildly and clench her teeth again. What a torture...

Getting her thoughts together, the girl carefully looked up - the edge of the pit was just 2 meters above, she can reach it without problems... If she somehow manages to stand up on the string. Without letting go of the right string and struggling with the intense pain that happened every time she moved relative to the string she was sitting on, Lara began to slowly rise her right thigh while slightly rotating her foot towards the middle, in an attempt of placing the lower side of her leg, protected by the boot, onto the string as the first step of getting up. Finally, she lowered her leg onto the metal string, swaying it just a little bit - but this little bit was enough for the string to leave its place in the deep wound in her left labia and smash back into her pussy, only this time right between her pussy lips, cutting her clitoris and the portion of tender skin between her pussy and ass really badly. Lara cried out, feeling the insane pain pierce her womanhood again; her pussy was brutally tortured by the string as she was moving slightly on it, unable to sit still from the pain - and thus causing herself even more pain. Her throat soon was completely hoarse from inhuman screams, as she was twitching in agony on the string, bleeding out and driving the metal even further into her flesh... She thrusted her body upwards, putting some weight onto the leg that she had placed onto the string, protected by the boot; an amazing relieving feeling almost pierced her body as she felt that her pussy wasn't being cut up anymore. Very carefully, Lara rose the second leg to put onto the string, feeling that even the slightest move of her thighs was still hurting like hell between the legs. She was now basically standing on her knees, balancing on one string and still holding another one with her right hand; she needed to stand up and let go of the rightmost string...

Lara looked down. "If I lose balance," - she thought, - "I better land on those spikes down there. I'd prefer death than landing on the string again..." She began to carefully stand up, holding the wall in front of her as a support and finally letting go of the rightmost string. Nothing happened, and, relieved, Lara finally stood up in full height, balancing on the center string and holding the wall. She grabbed the edge of the pit and slowly pulled herself up - her arms were still working well, fortunately, but as for the rest of her body, she could never have thought of such pain before this whole adventure. Finally getting up and rolling on her back away from the pit, Lara touched her pussy with her fingers slightly - and couldn't hold back yet another cry of pain. It hurt incredibly hard even to touch it... Even with every move of her legs, Lara felt each and every slightest move of her skin between them, causing her to moan from pain. What an incredible torture... Lara finally looked to the left, seeing that the door had opened. At least this wasn't just a trap and nothing more, at least it opened the way further... Getting up on her feet took forever. Swaying, moaning constantly from pain everywhere and with blood running down the inner side of her left thigh from the ruined pussy, Lara continued forward...

The corridor was getting darker and darker, and the tired girl was just wandering slowly down it, holding the wall. With her right thigh pierced by an arrow, hair cut away by the saw, left side scratched by the bullet, half of the ribs on the right side broken, bleeding wound in the top of her midriff, back ruined by that throw into a wall, breasts turned into a bloody mess and pussy being cut up; with all her wounds the girl's consciousness was drifting away... Why did she even need to come here? Why did she need this fucking golden disk? She could by lying in a warm bath now, or getting a massage, but nooo, Lara loves adventures... Murmuring it quietly to herself, she didn't notice the tripwire at the ground level right in front of her. A sensation of a soft string touching her foot and a quiet click on the left... Instinctively turning towards the sound, Lara saw a small hole in the wall right in front of her - the next moment, a heavy crossbow bolt fired out of it, hitting the girl precisely into the groin - right halfway between her navel and pussy. Not just hitting, but piercing through her body with no effort, as if it was made of butter, and throwing her back towards the other wall, literally nailing her to it through her groin, with the bolt going incredibly deep into the stone wall...

It was at this moment that Lara realized that the pain from landing onto the string with her crotch was not the worst pain a human can experience. It was this one. The thick tail of the crossbow bolt was protruding out of her groin; the projectile pierced her womb with sadistic precision and missed her spine by just an inch, keeping her perfectly able to feel the pain completely. Blood started leaking from the wound, from under the shaft of the bolt, as Lara was twitching violently in agony with incredibly loud wild screams, or more even like one never-ending scream, only making the wound worse and bigger. Her sanity seemed to have completely faded now, being replaced by one big word written in her mind: pain. Her fingers were clutching the shaft of the bolt, desperately trying to pull it out - but the projectile kept in place reliably, being stuck in the stone wall. Her legs started to slide in the dripping blood; losing their support, Lara literally fell with all her weight onto the bolt, making the wound even worse and slightly extending it upwards along her belly. A desperate, instinctive, last-chance thrust of her body forward - and with an awful wet noise she tore herself off the bolt. The tail, made of small metal bars, sharp as knives, literally tore her flesh, making the bottom of her belly a big gaping wound, no less than an inch and a half in diameter. Falling down into the pool of her blood, Lara immediately curled into a ball, covering her groin with both hands and screaming out, and again, and again, while her legs were twitching in agony... Her throat wasn't able to produce sounds anymore, but she was still crying out silently, with her mind completely devoted to the insane pain in her groin. Only by a miracle she managed to somehow get on all fours and try to crawl further down the corridor, leaving a whole river of blood pouring out of her - in a few seconds, she fell to the floor on her belly and crawled one more meter, before the pulsating pain in her bottom started to fade away, being the last sense she felt in her life...

She didn't see or feel that during her agony, she crawled onto another pressure plate. She didn't see that the dark tunnel suddenly filled with light when the door right in front of her opened up. She didn't see the grass behind it, the trees, the sun shining high in the sky, she didn't hear birds singing or a nearby waterfall. The only sensation that was left before her final breath was the pain.

* * *

Ffreq

August 2012


End file.
